The present invention relates generally to fire pits and more specifically to a rotating fire pit. Fire pits generally include an enclosure surrounding a fire which allows an individual to enjoy the warmth, light, and pleasing visual display of a fire source in relative safety as compared to a fire source without an enclosure.